


A secret emotion

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Betrayal, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Mentioned Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is feeling an emotion he has never acknowledged before...





	A secret emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was furious. “Moriarty is playing with your mind too. Can’t you  _see_  what’s going on John?!”

“No, I know you’re for real.” John says forcibly.

The detective can’t resist and asks a challenging “One hundred percent?”

“Well, nobody could fake being such an annoying dick  _all_  the time.” John leaves the living room.

With a smile, Sherlock thought about how unlikely it was that everyone would react like John.

He knows for sure that Anderson, Donovan and others will jump on the occasion to discredit him… The insults he received since working with NYS flow around him: Freak, psychopath… He tried to have a professional relationship with them…  _I did! I was so anxious to work with experts!_ But it didn’t take long before it turned sour.   _And it won’t be long before they all turn against me…_

 _Lestrade,_  (he sighs)  _Lestrade will take longer but he’s a rational sort of man, he won’t be able to stop the avalanche when everything will be stacked against me. He’s going to doubt me like everyone else and hate himself for it…_

Sherlock was thinking, searching in his Mind Palace, not knowing what to call the unknown feeling caused by the mere idea of Lestrade doubting him...

_I don’t know what that emotion is, is this how it feels to be betrayed?_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)
> 
> *
> 
> The dialog in the first lines come from the brilliant Ariane DeVerre!


End file.
